United States
The United States, officially the United States of America, commonly referred to as the US, the USA, or America, is a developed country occupying the center of North America as well as various other territories. The United States declared independence from Britain in 1776 with George Washington being the 1st president of America. Armed Forces The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States military responsible for providing force projection from the sea, using the mobility of the United States Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. The United States Army is a branch in the United States military responsible for ground operations and occupations. They host the 222nd Army Battalion, B-Company, nicknamed "Bad Company". The United States Navy (USN) is a branch of the United States military responsible for naval operations and movements in coordination with the United States Army, Air Force and the Marine Corps. They also have a special forces department known as the SEALs. The United States Air Force is a branch of the United States military responsible for aerial operations, transportations and support. It's aircraft appear in Battlefield games, but the Air Force itself is never mentioned and the players using them are always from another service. The Military Assistance Command, Vietnam (MACV) was the United States' unified command structure for all its military forces in South Vietnam during the Vietnam Conflict. It had many components, such as the Studies and Observations Group and the 5th Special Forces. It has been disbanned since March 29, 1973, though many components are still in service today. North Atlantic Treaty Organization The United States is a member state of NATO, which is featured as a faction in its own right in the singleplayer mode of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. The United States is therefore presumably involved indirectly in this faction. Battlefield 1942 The United States Army and the United States Marine Corps and vessels of the United States Navy are featured in Battlefield 1942, fighting against the Wehrmacht and the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) respectively. The US Army is also featured in both the Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome and Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion packs, fighting the Wehrmacht and the Royal Italian Army in the former and the Waffen-SS in the latter. Wars World War II The United States appears in Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield 1943 as one of the Ailled Nations, the United States along with the other ailed nations fight against Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan. Battlefield 1942 The US Army is also featured in both the Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome and Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion packs, fighting the Wehrmacht and the Royal Italian Army in the former and the Waffen-SS in the latter. {C} Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the United States Marine Corps fights the Imperial Japanese Navy in the Pacific Theater of World War II. {C} Vietnam War Battlefield Vietnam The United States in Battlefield Vietnam fights alongside the Republic of Vietnam in an effort to prevent a takeover of the South by the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. {C} Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the United States fights against North Vietnam. Sino-American War The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is featured in the game Battlefield 2 as a playable faction which is involved in a fictional war with the Middle Eastern Coalition and the People's Liberation Army and they are allied with the European Union. Locations *Midnight Sun *Operation Road Rage *Operation Harvest Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the United States is seen fighting a very similar war to the Sino-American War, however, the People's Republic of China and Middle Eastern Coalition are both replaced by the Russian Federation. Kazakh Conflict Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The United States Marine Corps fight in a fictional war against the People's Liberation Army and the Middle Eastern Coalition in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat and is allied with the European Union. First Russo-American War Battlefield: Bad Company The United States is depicted in a fictional war against the Russian Federation, Middle Eastern Coalition, and the fictional country of Serdaristan in Battlefield: Bad Company. The game portrays the United States Army fighting the Russian Ground Forces, Middle Eastern Coalition forces and Serdaristani forces. Second Russo-American War Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Context The United States is in a fictional war against the Russian Federation, possibly the continuation of the Russo-American War depicted in Battlefield: Bad Company. Russia has made a large global invasion and is closing in on the United States through both Mexico and Alaska. Engagements revolve around the Scalar Weapon, first developed by the Empire of Japan, and later acquired/reproduced by the Russians to use on the United States for an eventual invasion of the mainland United States. After the destruction of the Scalar Weapon, the United States face an assault through Alaska and Canada. Locations *Nelson Bay *Port Valdez *White Pass Global War of 2014 Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the United States is involved in engagements against the People's Liberation and Resistance within Iraqi Kurdistan and other engagements against the Russian Army. With the Marine Corp fighting the Spetsnaz while other engagements against the Russian Ground Forces. The Cold War of the 22nd Century Battlefield 2142 Through a joint development between the United States and European Union arms manufacturers, the standard issue assault rifle for the EU, the SCAR 11 was made. It is unknown what other roles the United States played in the war. ru:Соединённые Штаты Америки Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1943 Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 3 Category:Factions of Battlefield Play4Free